


Take Your Top Off

by MightWriter



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightWriter/pseuds/MightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter in a little while, comments are much appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Take Your Top Off

"Take your top off."

"What?"

"You heard me, Roy, take your top off."

Roy looked up from his computer in bewilderment at his best friend's stern order. He almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation, but when he saw the serious expression on Moss' face he closed his mouth. Moss was staring him directly in the eye, which was something that didn't happen often, and he looked deadly serious as though Roy taking his top off would save his life or something.

"What are you talking about, Moss?"

Moss just sighed in response, walking towards Roy's desk until he was standing in front of it. As Moss apporoached, Roy noticed he had one hand behind his back as though he was holding something behind it. 

"Take your top off, Roy." 

Roy's fingers slipped to the bottom of his graphic t-shirt, fingers toying with the material. He looked at Moss with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you tell me why first?" 

Moss sighed, rolling his eyes. He pulled a white bra from behind his back, dropping it onto Roy's desk.

"You need to try this on." 

Moss was still dead serious as he pointed to the bra on Roy's desk. Roy, being a highly immature individual, couldn't help but to splutter with laughter for a second. Moss tapped his finger on the desk sternly as he looked at Roy.

"I feel like you're not listening to me, Roy!"

Roy jumped. Moss never usually yelled at him, except for when he stole the stress machine that one time. And that time Aunt Irma came to visit. But, on the whole, Moss never usually yelled at him. 

"You know I'm a man, Moss."

"Yes, I know you're a man, but Jen is at a meeting and someone needs to try my invention on Roy! You're my only other friend, Roy!" Moss whined. Roy sighed, picking the bra up with one hand. 

"I don't understand."

"Royyy, just take your top off for me!" Moss stomped his foot, much like a child throwing a tantrum.

Roy rolled his eyes at his strange friend, standing slowly and pulling his t-shirt off. Out of courtesy, Moss turned around, bowing his head.

"Oi, Moss. I dunno how to clasp this thing." Moss turned slowly, eyes not meeting Roy's. Moss was flushed red as he helped Roy clasp the bra as tight as it would go. Roy spun back to face Moss once the bra was clasped, giggling quietly as he fondled the bra cups as if he had boobs. Moss was turning bright red and looked as though he would pass out any second.

"What's the matter with you?"

Roy was concerned for his red-faced friend, who was looking like the strangest combination of pale and red. Moss shook his head, turning to walk away. 

"Hey! This was your idea Moss!"

Roy grabbed Moss' arm, tugging his fluffy-haired friend back towards his desk. Moss made a strange noise, trying to squirm away from Roy.

"Stop it Roy!" Moss tried to tug his arm away but failed to escape Roy's firm grip.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong with you?" Roy looked at Moss in concern, his eyes softening at the panic on his friend's face.

"I'm uncomfortable! I'm having weird emotions and I don't like it!" Moss responded. 

"Hey, hey, Moss, what is wrong with you! This is hilarious!" Roy poked a finger at one of the bra cups, giggling, keeping his other hand on Moss' arm firmly.

"No!" Moss squirmed out of Roy's grip and ran out of the room, narrowly missing the doorway as he left. Roy rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt back on over the bra quickly. Walking out of the room and towards the shitty bathroom in the basement, Roy could hear Moss' nasal voice talking to himself inside of the bathroom. Roy stopped beside the door, pressing his ear to the door.

"Gosh flipping heck, Moss, get control of yourself, this was your flipping idea!" Roy could hear Moss sigh, then the tap turned on and drowned out the sound of Moss' ranting. Now, Roy knew that Moss was about as strange as somebody could get, but the man was being particularly odd today. For the first time in a long time, Roy was worried about his friend. 

The tap squeaked as Moss turned it off, causing Roy to jolt out of his confused thoughts and hurry back into the office. He was still wearing the bloody bra that caused all this, but he couldn't unclasp it by himself so it would just have to wait.

"Roy, can I be honest with you?"

Roy jumped at the sound of Moss' voice outside of the door. He cleared his throat.

"Of course, Moss."

"I've never experienced this before, Roy. It's really quite strange."

Roy quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Um, okay?"

Moss stepped into the room, his hands covering the slight bulge in the front of his grey suit trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter in a little while, comments are much appreciated!


End file.
